Zelda: The Legend Is In the Blood
by Bleedingthreat
Summary: A new adventure with a twist meet Link's prodigy. Links new pedecessor, Kat, is convinced this journey is just a dream, but when she is on her adventure will she be convinced it isn't. NO R&R NO NEW CHAPTERS SO R&R AND YOU GET YOUR DAMN COOKIES!
1. Chapter 1

_**Zelda: The Legend Is In The Blood**_

_Chapter1: The Beginning Adventure_

Kathryn was a normal 16 year old girl or at least she thought she was. She had long silky brown hair, deep blue eyes, and a fit body that was thanks to her 2 mile jogs every weekend and her daily gymnastic classes. Kat assumed it would be a normal day when she woke up. She did the usual shower, got dressed and got in her car to go to school. On the way she got a strange feeling while driving so she decided to take a different route to school. As she made the left on to Brand Ave a feeling of fear overran her body. All of a sudden she looked up to notice a girl in an old dress silently screaming waving her arms, Kathryn swerved to miss her and slammed into a tree.

Kathryn awoke feeling as if a truck just hit her but, she wasn't in her car she was laying a bed of grass. She must have been thrown from the car but, she was wearing her seat belt and saw no bruises or scratches that would relate to her going through the windshield. She heard a voice call to her

"Wake up Kathryn, come on get up" said the voice. Kat was confused it didn't sound like anyone she knew, yet the voice was so claming and even though she didn't know it still sounded so familiar.

"Come on Kathryn, get up don't be afraid" said the voice once again. Kat got to her feet and looked around. Her car was nowhere to be seen as well as a single house, street or sign. Kathryn was confused even more when she didn't see a single person around her. All there was, was a wide open area with a bunch of trees

"_Where did that voice come from?_" she thought to herself.

"It came from me" said the voice.

"WHO SAID THAT? SHOW YOURSELF!" screamed Kat. Just as Kat turned around it seemed as is a glowing light appeared in front of her. Kathryn flipped out and started swiping her arms at the light.

"WHHHHOOOOAAAA! STOP SWINGING!! CALM DOWN, KATHRYN, CALM DOWN!" said the voice. Kat stopped swinging and froze in place

"HOLY CRAP! You can talk?" said Kat in a confused voice

"Of course I can talk. My name is Tatl" said the voice. Kat had a face of confusion and delusion.

"Ok… I'm dreaming, yea, that's it. I crashed the car and this is all just a dream any second now I'm gonna wake up in the hospital and they're gonna tell me I was knocked unconscious" said Kat trying to convince herself it was true.

"Look Kathryn I know you must be a little freaked out right now which is very understandable but, I need your help, Hyrule needs your help." said Tatl.

"I can't help you, I wont help you, are you crazy" said Kat laughing

"What am I asking myself, you aren't crazy, I am, I'm talking to a glowing pixie"

"I'm not a pixie, I'm a fairy, pixies don't exist" said Tatl

"Haha yea pixies don't exist but, Talking Fairies Do" said Kat in a condescending way.

"Are you done or can I tell you why you are here, who you are and what you have to do?" said Tatl

"Sure why not, please… tell me why I'm here, who you think I am, and what you think I have to do" said Kat.

So Tatl began her story "It all started a long long time ago in a land known as Hyrule": "Wait quick question this is where we are right now right?" asked Kat

"Yes… now can I continue telling the story?" said Tatl

"Yes go ahead tell away" said Kat.

"Okay now where was I… Oh yea right ok Hyrule is a land of magic, mystery and a very peaceful place for a while that is. It started with your great ancestor, Link, a Hylian who was a hero to all of us and I, I was his fairy, I helped him save the world and now I'm your fairy to save the world. A very evil ruler known as Ganon has come back and it is your turn to live up to your ancestors' name. It is your job to save Hyrule and even your world from Ganon. This is why she brought you here" explained Tatl

"Why who brought me here" asked Kat

"Zelda" said Tatl

"Who is Zelda?" asked Kat

"WHO IS ZELDA?! WHO IS ZELDA?! She is the princess of Hyrule, the guardian of the triforce, the leader of the land, anything ringing a bell here?" asked Tatl

"Now that you say that of course NOT I DON'T BELIEVE ANY OF THIS IS TRUE I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE I NEED TO WAKE UP!!!! WAKE YOURSELF UP KATHRYN WAKE YOURSELF UP!!!" screamed Kat. She began hitting and slapping herself trying to wake herself up. Tatl slammed into her

"Get a hold of yourself I know this is not what you want to hear I know this is hard to understand. But a lot of people are depending on you. And yes that is a really stressful thing to hear but whether you like it or not you have to suck it up and do what you need to do." said Tatl in an angry voice. "You need to follow me Kat we can't stay out here it's not safe I must take you to someone who can explain this to you better I must take you to Saria an elder of the land we must go to Kokiri Forest.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Zelda: The Legend Is In The Blood**_

_Chapter 2: Starting Travels_

Kat decided to follow Tatl. It was just a dream to her why not have a little fun while she unconscious. She followed the glowing fairy which felt for hours until they reached a hollow tree trunk that seemed to be an entrance way of some sort. It was dark and seemed to be as old as anything else around her.

"You expect me to go through that. That has death lane written all over it" said Kat nervously.

"Don't worry Kokiri Forest is the safest place to be in Hyrule" replied Tatl. Kat continued with the journey she thought what the worst thing that could happen she thought. She wakes up from this dream. As she walked through the entrance all she could think was please wake up from this dream. All I want to do is wake up. A light appeared at the end of the trunk tunnel. A sigh of finally came over Kat. As she reached the other side she noticed a bunch of children but, Tatl explained to her although they were children they were older than her. Tatl flew towards one child that was guarding a passage. Kat tried to follow as close as possible until one child stepped in front of her.

"Who are you?" asked the boy child

"I'm Kathryn, who are you?" she replied

"I'm Neiko… why are you here?" asked Neiko

"I'm not quiet sure myself?" she said. She continued past the boy and caught up to Tatl. After a couple of whispers between Tatl the guard he let them pass. The passage was full of turns. She felt as if she was in a never ending labyrinth she already felt lost after only making 5 turns.

"Are you sure you know where you are going Tatl?" asked Kat.

"Of course I do don't worry we are almost there" she replied. As they rounded the corner Kat noticed a clear opening which revealed with what seemed to be a dead tree with a little girl child sitting underneath it. Tatl flew over to her and Kat slowly walked behind her.

"Is that her?" asked the girl

"Yes that's her" replied Tat

"Hi, you must be wondering who I am" as the girl outreached her hand to shake Kat's hand.

"Yea a little" as Kat shook her hand.

"I'm Saria I use to be friends with you ancestor Link" said Saria.

"I'm Kathryn" said Kat.

"Look I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing here, I'm pretty sure this is just a dream but, what exactly is it that you guys want me to do?" asked Kat.

"It's not what we want you to do it's what you were born to do" replied Saria.

"Kathryn you need to search around Hyrule land and find 3 orbs. These orbs represent the elements of the land; fire, water, and earth. The orbs will help you defeat Ganon and help you take Hyrule back." explained Saria.

"And if I choose not to do this?" asked Kat

"Then not only will our land be lost but yours as well." replied Saria.

"So all I have to do is collect these 3 orbs and then you will send me back?" asked Kat

"When you defeat Ganon we will send you back." said Saria

As Kat decided she looked down at her arm and noticed a glowing triangle on her arm. She was confused to why this was happening and she had a weird sense of someone familiar was near her. She looked around to see if there was anyone around she could see but, she couldn't see anyone and yet she felt as if she was being watched. She shrugged it off and came to her decision.

"Ok I'll do what you think I was born to do but, as soon as I defeat Ganon I'm out of here no goodbyes I want to go straight home" Kat said

"Alright well you two should be on your way you have a long and rigorous journey ahead of you" exclaimed Saria. Kat and Tatl were on their way, yet Kat felt they wouldn't be alone.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Zelda: The Legend Is In The Blood**_

_Chapter 3: New Friends_

Kat and Tatl walked back through the labyrinth passage once again when Kat turned to Tatl.

"So what's are first stop Tatl?" asked Kat

"Well we are already in Kokiri forest might as well stop at the Woodfall Temple" replied Tatl

Kat followed Tatl as close as possible; she refused to get lost in this weird mysterious forest. The entire time they were in the forest Kat felt as if they were being followed and her arm continued to glow. There was a turn every which they moved. They finally came upon a deserted opening full of old dead ivy and smashed up stone pillars.

"Well this look safe" exclaimed Kat

"Shhhh, don't be to loud, be as quiet as possible and watch yourself" said Tatl in a dull whisper

"Watch for what?" asked Kat. Just as she finished her sentence what seemed to be a wolf appeared from a door passage. It came dodging at Kat and she jumped only to hit her head on the wall. She tried to get to her feet as quick as possible but, it was to late the wolf was charging her way the only thing to do was scream and hope it was a quick and painless death.

"WATCH OUT!?!?!" screamed Tatl. All of a sudden a boy came from nowhere and wrestled the wolf to the ground. This boy had dark brown hair, an athlete's body, and his clothes where almost similar to the children of Kokiri Forest; he had intense green eyes and scruff for a beard. He reached for his dagger pulled it from its sheath and rammed it into the wolf's heart, letting him let out a dull yet noticeable moan of pain. The boy rose to his feet and walked over to Kat to help her up. He didn't seem like a child of Kokiri forest he was tall and looked the same age as Kat if not a little older. He extended his arm and grabbed hers to help her up. She noticed his arm had a glowing triangle on his arm as well and when they touched she noticed hers had shinned brighter than it ever had.

"Thanks….. But, who are you?" asked Kat. He didn't reply

"I asked you a question" said Kat. He just seemed to stare at Kat as if he was enchanted by her.

"You're the one who has been following us aren't you. Why are you following us...? Are you just gonna stand there with no reply…. Say Something?!?!?" said Kat nervously. He seemed to snap out of any trance he was in and ran off. Kat ran after to him followed by Tatl but, the faster she ran the farther he got. As he rounded the corner followed by Kat he seemed to disappear. She looked around almost dazed and confused at where he had gone

"WHERE DID YOU GO? STOP HIDING!!" screamed Kat.

"Ok this is getting really weird… who was that guy?" she asked and turned to Tatl for answers

"I have no idea but, he saved you life and he seemed to be entranced by you" explained Tatl. Kat was flattered by his stare but, yet still concerned with who he was, and why when they were close her arm had a glowing triangle on it. There was nothing to do but, continue with the journey; it's not like she could find the guy that had saved her. Kat turned to Tatl and said "Well I guess we keep going so go on Tatl lead the way." Tatl turned and floated toward what looked like an ancient broke down Temple. There was no stairs to be seen to reach the door that seemed 15 feet off the ground.

"How the hell are we suppose to get up there" asked Kat

"I'm not completely sure because your ancestor used a hook shot and we don't have one" replied Tatl.

"Well there is no way I'm going back to find this hook shot thing you are talking about there has to be another way to get back up there." said Kat. Just as she finished her sentence she noticed a tree next to the temple. A thought came over herself. She knew she could easily climb her way up the tree and swing her way on to the balcony. It was as easy as every gymnastic class is for her.

"Follow me Tatl" said Kat. Kat jumped for the closest branch she could reach but it just didn't seem to be close enough. She thought a running jump would help. But for her it just gave her another bump on the instead of jumping and grabbing the branch she jumped and slammed into the tree.

"HAHAHAHA…. Nice jump" said Tatl

"Yea thanks you're a lot of help" replied Kat. Kat tried one more time and this time succeeded. She swung herself to branches as if she was the new female Tarzan. She got to the top branch and heard a cracking noise. She looked up to notice the branch was breaking; all of a sudden it broke. Lucky for her she slammed into a branch and was able to hang on.

"Okay so maybe it's not as easy as gymnastic class" said Kat. She scrounged up some energy after having the air knocked out of her and continued climbing. With a couple awkward moves and difficult positions she managed to get to the top of a tree. She did a double flip and landed on the balcony on formal positions

"And she sticks the landing" said Kat

"Haha well don't we think highly of our self" interjected Tatl

"Hello did you not just see me totally quick that tree ass in climbing it" said Kat

"Don't get that hyped up we still have a long way to go" said Tatl. Kat rolled her eyes and walked through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

1_**Zelda: The Legend Is In The Blood**_

_Chapter 4: New Worlds_

The temple was rundown and seemed abandoned with a million of doors.

"Ok so where is the orb that Sara was talking about?" asked Kat

"How am I suppose to know I'm just suppose to tell you about place or things not where stuff is." Replied Tatl

"Oh this is great I'm guessing I have to search every room in this place I can't do that that would take days maybe even weeks. There has to be a simpler way." said Kat. She thought it over and figured there had to be signs or something to point out She where it was. She turned to Tatl and asked

"Are there any clues to where this orb is supposed to be or any hints on to how to find it?"

"I remember someone saying it was where you'll least expect it and it's where light meets dark" replied Tatl.

"Well that helps tons. That could mean anything. We might as well give up now. I mean the sin is almost set." said Kat. She looked around at what was around her. There was a fountain, a path that led to the fountain, a door, and a statue of a Koriko child holding a sun and a moon. Then she say a path that lead to a wall it didn't go anywhere there was no door or ladder or anything that would remotely make sense to the reason the path to be there.

"Well there has to be a reason why there is a path here" commented Kat. She walked over to the wall and began feeling it for a clue or something to happen.

"Ok there has to be something they wouldn't just make a path to nowhere that just doesn't make sense" said Kat. As she moved her hand across the wall dust began to fall and symbols began to appear:

Your quest for the orb

Lies within the Hero

It lies where light meets dark

Where day and night meet

"What the hell does that say?" asked Kat

"It says "Your quest for the orb

Lies within the Hero

It lies where light meets dark

Where day and night meet"" replied Tatl.

"Why can't people just say hey the thing you're looking for yea it's right go on take it you know you need it" said Kat

"Ok just think where does day meet night" said Tatl

"I guess during sunrise and sunset" replied Kat

"Maybe wherever the sunrise and the sunset hits the temple is where it is" said Kat

"No that can't be it they hit two different places that wouldn't work" replied Tatl. Kat walked over to the statue and leaned against it to rest; but when she leaned a little to hard that statue fell over to reveal to what looked like an ancient piece of paper.

"Haha nice you're so graceful" Tatl pointed out.

"What's this" said Kat as she picked up the paper. She noticed there was more weird symbols on the paper just like on the wall:

"What you seek

Can not be found

Unless you can see

Things that can not

Be seen"

"What does this say Tatl" asked at

"It says "What you seek

Can not be found

Unless you can see

Things that can not

Be seen"replied Tatl

Kat turned to Tatl and asked "How are we suppose to see what's unseen?"


	5. Chapter 5

1_**Zelda: The Legend Is In The Blood**_

_Chapter _5:

Tatl and Kat were stumped at what to do they needed to figure out what the ancient phrase mean in order to find the earth orb. But they didn't know what it could possibly mean.

They couldn't figure out how to see the unseen. All of a sudden Tatl started flying up and down and turned to Kat and said

"Wait! I know what we need, we need the eye of truth. Link used it to see the unseen but, I don't remember what he did with it."

"Well you're gonna have to think we have to figure out what we have to do, or where we have to go cause the quicker I get this done the closer I get to getting home" replied Kat

Tatl thought long and hard about what link did with the eye of truth. Kat stood there trying to be as patient as possible but blurted out

"Well anything?"

Tatl replied by saying "I'm trying to think I know Link held on to everything he owned but, when it came time for him to leave Hyrule he entrusted each tool to someone he knew would benefit from it."

Tatl thought further and realized "I think he entrusted it to someone in the forest possibly one of the Kokiri children"

"That's great we should go back we need to figure out who" replied Kat. Tatl and Kat walked backed to Kokiri Forest to figure out who had the eye of truth. They came to The Kokiri Forest clearing and looked around "_Where should we start... who would have it.. Would they be willing to give it up.._" raced through their minds. Neiko walked up to Kat and asked "What are you doing back? Is that your fairy? She is a very pretty fairy. She is as pretty as you... You know..." but, Kat cut him off before he could finish his thought or at should I say thoughts. "Thank you Neiko but me and my fairy, Tatl, have to look for something and we can't be disturbed right now so go play with one of your friends." said Kat.

"What are you looking for?" asked Neiko

Kat let out a sigh and replied "Well if you have to know we are looking for a magnifying glass that shows the unseen and we need it very badly." Kat finished her sentence and turned to Tatl

"Well it is probably one of the older children, maybe Sara knows or maybe even the guard" said Kat

"I know where that is" said Neiko but no one seemed to be listening

"Yea you're right Kat it has to be one of the older children but Sara or the guard would have told us if they had it because they know we are on this journey"

"Excuse me... I know where it is I have it" said Neiko being further ignored

"Well who is the oldest child you know?" asked Kat

"Um... I'm not sure" replied Tatl

"OKAY THAT IS IT... HEY, twiddle dee and twiddle dumb look over here, hey remember me. I have what you are looking for. I found it a long time ago in the lost forest." said Neiko going from an angry tone to a tone of seriousness. Kat and Tatl listened with content.

"Well please Neiko can we have it and we will owe you one" said Kat in a sweet and caring voice

Neiko had a face of don't you think I know when I'm being tricked "Hey please don't try to trick me, give me the benefit of the doubt at least. I'll give you this item you seek if you let me join you on whatever you're doing"

"Look as much as we would appreciate your help there is no way we can take you where we are going it's just way to dangerous" said Tatl worriedly

"Either you take me or no magnifying glass" said Neiko in a condescending voice. Kat and Tatl looked at each other and a few words were whispered.

"Alright Neiko you can join us but, we hold on to the magnifying glass, and you have to do whatever we ask you to do" said Kat.

Neiko started dancing around and waving his arms screaming "WOOOHOOOO ADVENTURE TIME!!! I'm going on an adventure. I'm going on an adventure. Oh yea that's right o yea woot woot woot woot." Kat and Tatl stood there shaking their heads thinking "_What did we just do? What were we thinking? What were we on when we said yes?_"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Zelda: The Legend Is In The Blood**_

_Chapter 6: The Looking For The Orb_

Kat and Tatl were slumping back to the forest while Neiko was still dancing and singing "We're on an adventure, o yea an adventure o yea an adventure".

Kat couldn't take it anymore she turned around, looked straight at Neiko and screamed

"SHUT UP!! Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up… One more word out of you I'm gonna shove your little green cap so far down your throat you'll be coughing up green puffs of cloth for the next 2 weeks."

Neiko in a frightened and disturbed voice said "Ok I'll be quiet now."

Tatl looked at Kat and whispered "_Finally_…" They finally reached the temple again and Kat said "Oh great I have to climb up once again."

"Not necessarily, there may be something there you don't see" said Neiko

"Try the eye of truth, Kat" said Tatl. Kat raised the eye of truth to her eyes and looked through it. She looked at every inch of the place. When she reached the side of the temple the eye revealed a ladder that wasn't there before.

"Holy crap it works." commented Kat. She climbed up the ladder followed by Neiko. They reached the temple hall. Once again Kat used the eye of truth again and by the fountain a door appeared.

"There is a door over there" said Kat to Tatl and Neiko. Kat walked over to the door and opened. Tatl and Neiko followed close behind. As they entered the room they noticed the walls were covered in symbols. They told stories of the heroes' family tree, the adventures that took place, the legends they left behind; everything but where they would find the orb. Even with the eye of truth nothing could be seen. The secret passage never seemed to end it seemed like they had been walking for hours but there was still no end.

"I'm pretty sure we are walking in circles and these damn symbols are helping they are telling us anything and neither is the eye of truth it doesn't show us anything that we can't see" said Kat.

"Well there is one thing we didn't check" said Tatl. She floated up to reveal symbols on the ceiling.

"We haven't read these" exclaimed Tatl.

Tatl slowly read each and every symbol hoping to reveal a clue. She floated off further and further leaving Kat and Neiko practically in the dark. Out of the dark you heard whispers every few seconds or so. Kat turned around to open the door to shed a little light but, when she pulled on the handle the door didn't budge. She pulled again and it refused to open.

"Oh great could one more bad thing happen" said Kat

"I have to use the bathroom" said Neiko

"Of course" sighed Kat


	7. Chapter 7

_**Zelda: The Legend Is In The Blood**_

_Chapter 7: Success _

After waiting for what seemed forever for Tatl to return Kat and Neiko noticed a semi bright light at the end of the passage way that seemed to be getting brighter

"Tatl is that you?" asked Kat. No response. The light moved faster and faster towards them

"Oh crap it's gonna kill us or even worse kill us then eat you" said Neiko

"Hey why would they just eat me?" asked Kat semi panicked

"Because I'm too cute to eat" said Neiko nervously as he held on to Kat for dear life. They shut their eyes hoping it would be quick and painless.

"Hello" said the voice very happily

"Look if you're gonna eat us or kill us please do it quick because playing with our minds is just not nice" said Kat hesitantly with her eyes still kept tightly shut

"HAHA I'm not gonna hurt you I'm gonna help you" said the voice. Kat and Neiko opened their eyes and before them seemed to be a floating Kokiri child holding a lantern. Kat looked in disbelief but, realized considering everything else that is happened it wasn't that weird.

"Who… Who are you?" asked Kat.

"I'm Koner, I haunt this secret place guarding its treasures." Said the ghost

"Well Koner do you think you can help us? We need that treasure and we need to find out friend Tatl." Asked Neiko

"Sure thing" replied Koner "But, I can only help you with finding your friend and finding the way to get the treasure I cannot actually give you the treasure.

"Ok. That's fine" replied Kat. Koner led the way with his lantern shinning the way. Kat Tatl and Neiko had not noticed that the walls had secret passages ways that are only noticeable in the light. After a few moments of walking they had noticed Tatl laying on the floor a few steps ahead of them. Kat raced very.

"Tatl are you ok… Tatl wake up" said Kat as she picked Tatl up and held her in her hands. Tatl slowly began to come back from whatever fright induced coma she was put in.

"Tatl what happened?" ask Neiko. Tatl flew out of Kats hands a little dazed and slowly answered

"I was flying when all of a sudden something came through one of the walls with a bright light, I freaked, screamed, and then I guess I passed out."

"That was me sorry about that." Said Konner

"Holy crap who are you and where the hell did you come from?" panicked Tatl asked.

"Hi, I'm Konner I'm guardian of the secret and sacred place. I'm destined to haunt this place and guard the treasure until the chosen one comes and take it."

"Can you show us where to go now Konner? please." said Kat. Konner lead the way once again down some stairs and through a bunch of old rooms. They came open a giant door that looked like it hadn't been open for ages. Konner turned around and told the travelers

"Through that door is what you seek but, beware if you fail this time it will be you life or so I'm told I never really know what happens after people go through that door. Not that very many people have gone through that door. See I don't get a lot of guest down here. Not that I don't want any……." He seemed to talk forever. Kat couldn't take it anymore

"Excuse me... Hey yea excuse me. Not that we don't like you or the things you have to say but we really need to get that treasure and get going and the sooner we get the quicker you get to pass on and you can talk as much as you want to whoever you want." Konner apologized and let them pass on. What mystery was behind that door was about to be unfolded. All that ran through those 3 heroes heads were "_I'm Hungry_"


End file.
